Through Good and Bad
by Bohemian Like Jessica
Summary: Continuation of course. Angela and Jordan. Don't care for Brian. Please R&R! Hope you like. I suck at the Summary so just read it and tell me what you think. I don't want to give anything away.
1. Can't Breathe without you

This is my first mscl fan fic not to mention my first fan fic all together so constructive criticism please :) Thanks if you don't like don't read

AngelaJordan Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own mscl (but I wish I owned Jared Leto) so please don't sue!!! Thanks

V.O. - Voice Over

After episode 19 Hope u like!!!

Chapter 1

Angela V.O. - _It was so weird like being in that car with Jordan. I like couldn't look at him._

Angela stared out of the now wet window. Jordan just looks straight out of the front window.

Jordan V.O. - _It's like I now just what to say, but when I go to say it to her it all comes out wrong._

Jordan takes a quick glance at Angela then turns to the front again.

Angela- Jordan.

Jordan- Uh… What?

Angela- Will you take me home?

Jordan- (saddened) Ok………wait no. I have to…to tell you something.

Angela- I don't want to talk, just take me home.

Jordan- wait let me tell you something.

Angela opens the door. Jordan goes to grab her hand but is too late.

Angela, drenched, walks down the street back to her house. Jordan gets out and runs after her. He catches up and steps in front of her.

Angela- Stop, just let me go home!

Jordan- wait give me a chance to explain myself.

Angela- I thought you already did with your, so-called letter.

Jordan- what about the letter?

Angela- I know that you didn't write the letter, Jordan.

Jordan- Who told you that I didn't write the letter?

Angela- Rickie and Brian, but it doesn't matter. You've ignored me, lied to me, and not to mention slept with my best friend. So I don't think that there is anything to explain, do you. Now let me go.

She walks past him soaking wet and cold. He runs up to her, takes his coat off and puts it around her shoulders. She shrugs it off and keeps walking.

Jordan- Angela, WAIT!!

She turns to look at him. Her eyes are bloodshot but her tears were washed away by the rain.

Angela- Stop it Jordan!!!

Jordan- give me one second to explain myself.

Angela looks straight into his deep blue eyes and loses herself for awhile. She snaps back to reality.

Angela- Why should I, Jordan. Tell me that why should I?

Jordan- Because I need you.

Angela laughed, turned around and started to walk away again.

Jordan- Fine… then get back into the car and I will give you a ride home.

Angela stopped, thought for a second and then walks back to the car. Half the way home she turns to him.

Angela- Jordan, please stop the car.

Jordan- uh… ok…

He stops the car. He stares out of the window for a few seconds then turns and looks at Angela. She looks down at her hands.

Angela- why did you do it?

She looks back into his eyes.

Jordan- because I wanted you back.

Angela- Why didn't you tell me?

A tear falls down her cheek. Jordan wipes it off and runs his hand through her hair. She turns away from him.

Jordan- I don't know. I just couldn't look at you without seeing the hurt in your eyes.

Angela V.O. - _Oh my God he, Jordan Catalano, the one with out any feelings was opening up to me, Angela Chase._

Angela- Oh…

Jordan- I need you… It's like without you I can't you know… like breath or something.

Angela's eyes were now swelled and tears were rapidly falling down her face.

_Long Pause_

Jordan- Angela…

Angela- yea…

Jordan- I'm sorry.

Angela looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling here the truth. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. He closed his eyes.

Angela- Jordan?

Jordan- huh.

Angela- I forgive you.

Jordan smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. He broke away. She gave him a big hug.


	2. Concerned

**Sorry I think I forgot a disclaimer so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL (but I wished I owned Jared Leto LOL) **

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review I need your imput. I can handle flames if it really sucks that bad. **

Chapter 2

Jordan and Angela walked up the front steps to her house.

Jordan- (softly) so I'll see you tomorrow at school.

Angela- (with a dreamy look on her face) Okay.

Jordan- Bye

He kissed her. She opened the door and turned around.

Angela- Bye

She walks into her house.

Patty- Oh… Angela… there you are! I was so worried!

She walks up to Angela and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Patty- It's late. You should go to bed.

Angela heads up to her room. She turns on her stereo and falls on her bed.

Danielle walks into Angela's room.

Danielle- So where were you?

Angela takes a pillow from her bed and throws it at Danielle.

Angela- GET OUT!!!

Danielle sticks out here tongue out and runs out of her room.

Angela falls asleep with a smile on her face.

_**Morning**_

Angela woke up and looked at here alarm clock.

Angela V.O. - _Crap!!! I'm going to be late._

Angela runs to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. She gets dressed and runs down to the kitchen where Patty, Graham, and Danielle are sitting around the table eating their breakfast.

There's a knock on the door.

Angela- I'll get it.

Angela opens the door. Jordan stands there.

Jordan- Hey

Angela- (surprised) Hey!

Jordan- Do you need a ride?

Angela- Uh, yeah, thanks. I think I missed my bus.

Jordan- (excited) Cool.

Angela- Come in. I need to get my book bag.

She runs upstairs.

Patty walks into the living room where Jordan is standing.

Patty- Jordan, Hi. How are you?

Jordan- Uh. Good. I'm just giving Angela a ride to school.

Patty- oh.

Jordan- Yeah.

Angela runs down the stairs.

Angela – Bye mom. Love you.

Angela gives here mom a kiss on the cheek and goes out of the door with Jordan.

Jordan- Bye Mrs. Chase.

He runs up to Angela and grabs her around the waist. He kisses her on the cheek and she laughs. He takes her hand and they walk to his car. He pushes her against it and kisses her passionately on the lips. He breaks away and she laughs. He reaches for the handle and opens it for her. She gets in and pulls him in with her. They kiss for a minute, and then she looks at her house and sees her sister staring out of the window. She breaks away.

Jordan- What?

Angela- (laughs) my sister is looking out of the window.

Jordan turns around.

Jordan- oh.

He scoots over to the drivers' seat. They drive to school in mostly silence. They exchange glances and smiles all of the way there.

They get to school. Jordan leans over and almost kisses her but doesn't.

Jordan- Angela…

Angela- What?

Jordan- I missed you.

He leans a little closer and then moves away and opens his door. He looks over at her and then gets out of the car. Jordan goes over to her side and opens her door. She gets out and leans into his ear.

Angela- I missed you too.

He kisses her and they walk towards the school.

Shane and Joey approach them.

Shane- Hey Catalano.

Jordan- Hey.

Angela looks at Jordan uncomfortably. He smiles at her and squeezes her hand tightly.

Jordan- So what do you want?

Shane- There's band practice tonight at the loft.

Jordan- Cool.

Shane- So there is like some guys that want to audition for the lead singer position… but we wanted to check with you first, so…

Angela tuned him out and just stared at Jordan's hair. It was so soft and smooth. Shane was still talking about the band.

Angela V.O. - _It is so weird how they could focus so much on their band, Residue. They were like so dedicated to it. _

Jordan looked at Angela and then back at Shane.

Jordan- Hey, Shane we, uh, got to get to class.

Shane looks at Angela for the first time while standing their. He smiled. Joey butted in.

Joey- So you are the girl who has Catalano wrapped around your finger.

Jordan- shut up Joey!!!

Joey- I don't see why you are with her anyway man, she is a total loser.

Angela's eyes filled up and she let go of Jordan's hand and ran towards the school.

Jordan- Angela, wait, please!!!

She just kept running. Jordan turned back to Joey and hit him as hard as he could in the nose. There was blood everywhere.

Jordan- don't you ever say ANYTHING like that again!!!

Joey laughs.

Joey- Cool down man. You know it's the truth.

Jordan glares at him for a second then leaves to go find Angela.

Shane- You are such an asshole man. If Jordan likes someone then he does. It is not for you to decide.

Jordan heard this and smiled. Shane was the only one that actually understood him.

Jordan walks down the hallway but can't find Angela anywhere. Sharon and Rickie are walking down the hallway going to their first class. Jordan walks up to Rickie. Sharon glares at him.

Jordan- Hey Rickie.

Rickie- oh… uh… hey, what's up?

Sharon still glares at Jordan.

Sharon- bye Rickie, see you in class.

Rickie- bye. (Turns his attention to Jordan)

Jordan- Have you seen Angela?

Rickie- oh…uh… yea she was in the bathroom... uh crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said it had something to do with your friends or something.

Jordan- oh… yeah I took care of that. Uh what class does she have next?

Rickie- she really doesn't want to see you right now so I would just leave her alone.

Jordan- (disappointed) oh… uh… I have to go to class… ok so bye.

Rickie- (concerned) bye and Jordan please be careful because you mean a lot to her and you have already hurt her enough.

Rickie walks off leaving Jordan standing there. Shane walks up to Jordan.

Shane- you okay man.

Jordan- yeah hey I have to go to class…uh…see you later man.

Shane- bye

* * *

**Well thanks for reading if you liked it or even if you didn't like it please review. It is really that easy. :)**


	3. What Did I do?

**Disclaimer: i don't own mscl blah blah don't sue please!!!**

**I know it is short but I am still getting the hang of the length of the chaps. I will try to make them long from now on. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

Chapter 3

Angela walks out of the bathroom, her face all red. She is walking down the hall to class and someone ran into her. She dropped her books all over the hall. She turns around to see Rayanne standing there.

Rayanne- uh… sorry Angela.

Angela- geez, watch where you're going!

Rayanne looks hurt. She runs towards the bathroom crying. She missed Angela so much and was so, so sorry, but Angela wouldn't talk to her.

Angela reaches down to pick up her books. Then someone bends down beside her and picks up a book for her. She looks up and it is Jordan. He smiles.

Angela V.O. - _god why is he here, and why is he smiling at me._

She grabs her books and takes the book rudely out of Jordan's hand. She walks away as fast as she could.

Jordan- Angela…

_**Later on…**_

Angela V.O. – (sarcastic) _great English, this is going to be fun!!_

She walks into Katimiski's class with Sharon and sits down beside her. The bell rings and Jordan walks in. Angela covers her face with her hands as he walks by. He glances at her and frowns at the fact that she is ignoring him. He sat down and stared at Angela's hair for a second until Mr. K started to speak.

Mr. K- okay… uh today class we will be starting to read _Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakespeare. (Turns his attention to Brian's empty seat, stumped.) Does anyone know were Mr. Krakow is today, anyone at all?

Jordan raises his hand.

Jordan- I think he is sick he wasn't at tutoring today.

Angela V.O. – _I am like, so glad Brian is not here today. It's bad enough as it is with Jordan and his friends being mean and annoying. _(Looks at the clock) _this class is so long can't it just be over._

Angela's thoughts are interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She looks behind and a pretty blonde hands her a note.

Blonde- you're Angela, right.

Angela- yea.

Blonde- this is for you.

Angela looks back at Jordan, he smiles, and at that she turns around. Jordan looks hurt.

She opens the note…

Dear Angela

I'm sorry for how Joey acted but it was not my fault and I don't know why you are mad at me?

Jordan

Dear Jordan,

I am sorry, I just got upset and I did not know what to do. Please forgive me for acting the way I did.

Angela 

She turned around, smiled at Jordan, and handed the note back to the blonde to give to him.

Jordan and her exchanged glances for the rest of the period while reading the first chapter of _Romeo and Juliet._

The bell finally rang, they got up and Jordan walked over to her.

Jordan- so do you want to come to the loft for practice tonight?

Angela- sure.

They walked out of class holding hands. They walk to here locker and he leans in close to her. They stare into each others eyes.

Jordan V.O. – her eyes are so pretty.

Jordan- you're beautiful.

Angela couldn't say anything she just stared into his eyes. He cups her face in his hand and moves his other hand through her hair. He leaned very slowly to kiss her. His lips were barely touching hers so she pulled him in into a very deep kiss. They forget where they are and just lose themselves in each other. The bell rings and they break apart the halls are empty except for them. They look at each other and smile. They kiss once more.

Jordan- do you need a ride after school?

Angela- yea

They go to class.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, please review. **

**Jess**


	4. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own mscl.**

**Thank you to my reviewers and my readers. I hope you like the next chapter. I think it is a little out of character, tell me please if it is. I love your reviews so please continue with them. : **

**Chapter 4**

The final bell rings.

Angela V.O. - _yes, it's Friday!_

She walks to her locker with Rickie. Jordan sneaks up behind her and grabs her hips, she jumps, turns around and Jordan kisses her nose, she laughs. Rickie backs away from them, feeling uncomfortable, to find Rayanne or Sharon.

Jordan- do you want to go somewhere tomorrow night?

Angela- duh… where?

Jordan- it is a surprise (He walks away then turns around, walking backward)…meet you at my car.

He smirks and turns around. Angela fell against her locker. She felt like it was all a dream. She couldn't believe it. She opened her locker and she got all of her books. Then found Rickie and Sharon to say goodbye. Angela walked to Jordan's car; he wasn't there so she laid back on the hood of Jordan's car. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke up in Jordan's car. She smiled embarrassedly at him and turned away. They were almost to her house. He leaned over to her.

Jordan- (teasingly) you look so cute when you sleep.

Angela felt her face redden as she looked away from him. She smiled and looked at her shoes. He stopped his car. Jordan got on top of Angela and intensely kissed her. They broke away a few minutes later, breathing heavily. He was lying on top of her on the seat with his hair in his eyes. She breathed deeply and asked it he wanted to come in. He said yes. He got off of her and pulled her up. They gazed intensely into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. He kissed her again and got out of the car. She followed. They walked up the stairs of her porch and into her house. Her little sister was sitting on the couch watching a dumb kiddy movie (according to Angela). Angela led Jordan by the hand into the kitchen. He sat down on a stool.

Angela- do you want anything?

Jordan- uh…sure

Jordan got up and followed her to the fridge. She opened it up and looked for something to eat; he walked up behind her and breathed in the cherry smell her hair. He touched her hips and gently ran his fingertips up and down her sides. She was of course ticklish, which he found very amusing. She swarmed and tried to get away. He turned her around and found her lips. He kissed her neck and moved down to the edge of her shirt. He moved to her lips again. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. They fell back on the fridge. A plate fell off the top; it hit the ground and shattered. They broke apart. Patty and Danielle walk in to see what happened and Patty sees her great grandmother's plate all over the floor. Her face turned bright red.

Patty- Angela Chase what happened?

She looked at her mom then Jordan and back to her mom.

Angela- (shocked and scared) uh,… I reached for the chips on the top of the fridge and, uh, the plate fell.

Angela V.O. – _why hadn't anyone taught me to lie?_

Patty looked at Jordan then at the red spots on Angela's neck.

Patty- Jordan, get the hell out of my house.

Angela- why? Nothing happened.

Patty- I don't care and it looks like something did. Leave now Jordan!

Jordan looked at Angela.

Jordan- (whispered) bye.

He kissed Angela on her cheek gently and walked out of the house closing the door as he went. You could hear his car start up and pull away. Danielle stuck her tongue out at Angela and walked away. Patty glared at Angela and followed Danielle.

Angela ran up to her room and cried until she was incapable of crying anymore. At 7:00 pm she heard a rock hit her window. She walked over and opened it. Jordan was standing out there. She went to her vanity and put some makeup on. She got dressed and told her parents she wasn't hungry and that she was going to bed. She went back upstairs and climbed out of her window. She jumped down and Jordan caught her. She smiled and he kissed her. They snuck to his car and got in.

Angela V.O. – _this is a bad idea, but I am not going to chicken out this time._

They drive to the loft in silence.

He parked his car and got out. Then went to the other side to open the door for her. They head up to the loft.

Shane- hey Catalano. Some guys are here to audition.

Angela leaves him to go sit on the couch. Jordan smiles at her and she smiles back still unsure what she is doing there. Jordan heads over to Shane. They talk for a while well Angela just sits there. Joey walks in. His nose is all swelled and bruised. Angela eyes widen.

Angela V.O. – _great he is here._

She hides her face. Jordan sees and gets up and gives Joey a dirty look, then heads over to Angela.

Jordan- (comforting) its okay.

He smiles at her reassuringly and she smiles back.

An hour later the guys for the audition left and the band was in a group talking. Angela was lying down looking dreamily at Jordan. He caught her eye and winked. Fifteen minutes later Jordan walked up to her. Everyone just left and they were the only ones there. Jordan sits on the other side of the couch. They stare at each other. Angela's face reddens and she looks at her hands then back at Jordan. He smiles and moves towards her. She is lying down with her head resting on the arm rest. He moves on his hands and knees on top of her. She stares at him breathless. She moves her hands to his neck. She breathes heavily and pulls him down close to her. He kisses her neck. He moves up kisses her ear. He breathes rapidly.

Jordan- (softly) Angela…

Angela- What?

Jordan sits up and looks at his hands. He glances at her and back down again.

Angela sits up, puts her fingers under his chin and lifts his head up to face her. She had never seen him this speechless before tonight. He stares in her eyes trying to find the right words to say.

Angela- (repeated) what?

He smiled at her. He took Angela's hands in his and rubbed them softly. Angela stared at him trying to figure out what he was going to say.

Jordan- (smiled) Angela… (He looked at his guitar and back to her) I… I… (Breathed deeply and closed his eyes) I love you.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it now please review. **

**Jess : )**


	5. Pain, Concern, and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: well I bet you know by now what I am going to say. So here goes. I do not own MSCL and if I did it wouldn't have been as good of a show concidering I was like two years old when it came out.**

**Well I hope you enjoy my story. Its short but I've been trying to make them longer and I know I will probably get a review saying it is to short so deal with it and I will try to make it longer. **

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers. Your imput means alot to me.**

Chapter 5

Jordan looked away. Tears filled up Angela's eyes. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair causing it to fall into his eyes. (HOTT!!!!)

It was getting late and they drove back to her house. They got out and he walked her to the porch holding her hand. The lights were out and everyone was in bed. Jordan leaned in and kissed her softly then deepened it making it more passionate.

Angela- Jordan?

Jordan- (between kisses) yeah.

Angela-(tearing up and looking down to play with her button of her coat) I love you too.

He lifted her chin up to meet his beautiful icy blue eyes, smiled showing very white teeth and hugged her deeply. They hugged for a few minutes while she proceeded to cry happy tears into his neck. The door flew open. (oops) Angela's mom and dad stood there. Her mom looked furious, but her dad looked like Patty made him come. Patty's face turned a deep red and pointed a finger at Angela. Angela looked down at the ground.

Patty- what is the meaning of this?

Jordan- (quickly) I'm sorry Mrs. Chase.

Patty ignored him and glared at Angela.

Patty- Angela, go to your room now.

Angela- but mom!!!

Patty- no buts, now go!!

Angela walked passed Patty. Graham kissed her on the cheek and she glanced teary eyed at Jordan. She ran upstairs crying. The tears turned from happy to sad in an instant.

Patty- come in Jordan.

Jordan looked at Graham, who stood back in the shadows not knowing what to do. Jordan stepped in the house and sat on a kitchen stool. Patty got out the milk and poured him a glass. (Don't ask, stupid I know) He took the cold glass in his hands and took a drink from it.

Patty- Jordan.

Jordan- (swallowed his milk) yes Mrs. Chase.

Patty- I… I don't want you to see Angela anymore. I believe that you are a very bad influence on my daughter. Do you understand.

Jordan shook his head yes and looked down closing his eyes. He rested his head in his hands on the counter top. When he looked up they were red.

Patty's face turned for mad to sad.

_Long, awkward silence..._

Patty- you love her don't you.

Jordan shook his head yes and he looked away. He got up and left the kitchen. He opened the door.

Patty- Jordan… wait.

Jordan stopped and turned around.

Jordan- What?

Patty- here's the deal… (She put her hands on her hips) she is to be home by nine if you take her out unless I say otherwise. She can have a ride home from school but you have to bring her straight home.

Jordan's eyes brightened.

Patty- it is late Jordan. Why don't you go home and you can pick her up Monday for school.

Jordan shook his head yes and left with a smile.

Jordan- Thank you Mrs. Chase

Patty and Graham made their way upstairs silently. Graham headed to their bedroom while Patty went to Angela's room. Patty knocked softly on Angela's door so she didn't wake up a cranky Danielle.

Patty- Angela, honey can I come in? Please?

Angela- go away. I don't want to talk to you right now, or ever.

Patty- (hurt) I have something to tell you though.

Angela- fine… come in, but make it quick.

Patty opened the door and entered. Angela lay on her bed, face in pillow, sobbing.

Patty- honey, are you okay?

Angela-(scornfully) what do you think?

Angela sat up to look at her mom. Wiping her tear face dry.

Angela- (nastily) so, what do you want?

Patty- well I talked to Jordan and he seems to care for you a lot. So … I thought and I decided that you guys can see each other again, but there are some more rules…. Anymore of this leaving the house at all hours will be unquestionable. I want you to be responsible and I am not sure if Jordan is the one that can help you be that, but I will give it one more shoot.

Angela was speechless.

Angela-(wiping tears from her face) I…uh… thank you. It won't happen again. Thank you. Thank you.

Patty- but if it happens again…

Angela- I know

Patty- well okay… I guess you should go to bed.

Angela went to bed happy that night. She couldn't believe what her mom had just said to her. It was amazing.

_Monday morning…_

Angela woke up to the smell of eggs and pancakes. She got up and ran down the stairs so fast she almost tripped. She smiled ear to ear as she saw the food. She was so hungry. She sat down at the table. Graham came over to her with her food. He kissed her on the forehead.

Graham- good morning honey.

Angela- Good morning dad, Wow, this looks wonderful, thank you.

She was trying her hardest to be nice to her parents from now on. When she was done she kissed and thanked her dad and went upstairs to take a shower and get changed.

_Downstairs…_

There was a knock on the door. Danielle walked over and opened it.

Danielle- (disgusted) oh it's you, Angela is upstairs.

She walked away leaving him standing there. Patty walked up to him.

Patty- oh, good morning Jordan.

Patty's smile faded as she saw Jordan's bruised and cut up face.

Patty- are you okay Jordan?

Jordan- (uncomfortably) yeah. Why?

Patty- your lip is cut and bruised.

Jordan- oh…uh…yeah…its nothing. Honestly.

He put his hand over his lip. Patty looked extremely concerned.

Patty- what happened?

Jordan- nothing someone just punched me.

Jordan was getting annoyed. He hated when people asked too many questions, but he stayed quiet for the fear that he might not be able to see Angela if he yelled at her mom. Patty left unconvinced. Angela ran down the stairs and a smile appeared on her face, but quickly disappeared when she saw his face.

Angela- oh my God, Jordan are you okay?

Jordan- I'm fine I just got in a fight.

Angela looked unconvinced.

Jordan- look its nothing. Can we just go?

Angela walked out of the door, followed by Jordan. They got to the car. He went to open the door for her but she purposely grabbed the handle before he could. Jordan looked a little hurt, but walked to the other side and got in. He started the car and drove away.

They drove in silence most of the way there. Angela glared at Jordan and he kept his eyes straight forward feeling quite uneasy.

Angela- what happened?

Jordan- (annoyed) I already told you.

Angela- (mad) I don't believe you. Why don't you tell me things?

Jordan- (frustrated) I do. Angela, geez, calm down.

Angela- no, now tell me what is wrong.

Jordan- (sighed) did you ever wonder why I never took you to my house.

Angela- yeah kind of…(long pause) oh, no…Jordan why didn't you tell me?

Jordan- because your family is like so perfect or something. I didn't want you to worry about me.

Angela reached over and touched his arm. He tensed up.

Jordan- ouch

Angela removed her hand immediately.

Angela- I'm sorry Jordan.

Jordan- its okay.

They arrive at the school. He got out very slowly. You could see he was in a lot of pain. Angela watched him saddened. She got out.

Angela- Jordan you shouldn't go to school.

Jordan- (yells) stop worrying about me. I'm fine.

Angela's eyes tear up. He looks at her.

Jordan- no, don't cry… Please don't cry.

He pulls her painfully into a hug, but he hated to see her cry so it was worth the pain.

Jordan- (whispers) sorry.

Angela kisses him on the mouth as gently as possible. He flinches a little, but doesn't care.

When they get in, Angela sees Rayanne and turns away. Rayanne hesitates then walks up, kinda scared about what might happen if she gets to close to Angela.

Rayanne- can we talk?

Angela looks at Jordan concerned.

Jordan- go.

Angela- are you sure cuz I can…

Jordan- go, now. I'm fine.

She smiles weakly unsure if she actually wants to go, and then turns to Rayanne. They walk into the bathroom. They wait 'til everyone leaves. Angela goes over and sits on the window ledge. She looks out of the window.

Rayanne- (almost a whisper) why…why did you forgive him and not me?

Angela- well… I don't know… maybe because he like apologized.

Rayanne- you know that I'm sorry. Angelika, I miss you.

Angela- if you missed me then you would have tried to make it up to me like Jordan did.

Rayanne- I wanted to too, but you wouldn't talk to me. What was I supposed to do about that?

Angela- I don't care. I wouldn't talk to Jordan until…

Rayanne- Brian wrote that letter.

Angela- that's not the point, he was sorry for it all. He loves me.

Rayanne- (laughs humorlessly) Jordan. Love. They don't seem to go together.

Angela started to cry. She ran towards the door. She turns back.

Angela- you have no heart.

Rayanne- (sad) I'm sorry, Angela please believe me, I love you. (voice cracking) Please.

She got down on her knees. Angela looked at Rayanne. She ran up to her and hugged her tightly, they were both balling.

They smile as Rickie walked in. He smiled and got out his eyeliner to touch up. Angela and Rayanne run up to him. They all hug. (Awww how cute jkjkjk)

Rayanne- (to Angela) so are we okay? (sniffles)

Angela- well no and we probably won't be for a while. But I am willing to try, just don't do it again.

They hug again while Rickie reapplies his eye liner and then walk to class together.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. It was short I know. Now please take the time to review. It means alot concidering that this is my first fan fic all together. I would like some ideas for the next chapter even though I already have it done, It is short too. Thank you guys for reading it. If you don't like anything please tell me when you review. The more reviews the earlier I will update. Well maybe because I already update quite a bit.**

**PEACE LOVE SAVE THE TREES. Its something me and my friends say. Yes I am a tree hugger kinda and a vegetarian. HIPPIES ROCK!!!!**

ROCK ON. PEACE OUT!!!

Jessy


	6. Something I have to do

**I guess you can figure out what i am going to say. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the greatest tv show ever. okay**

**I hope you like it. I worked hard on it. I would like to thank my reviewers and readers. You guys are great**

Chapter 6

Angela and Jordan were walking to English together. Shane walked up and punched Jordan playfully in the arm. Jordan flinched slightly but noticeably. Angela looks concerned.

Shane- hey man what happened to you.

Jordan gave him a look. Shane knew what had happened but didn't say anything about it. Shane also had the home issue so he knew just how bad it felt. Luckily Shane's dad came home to drunk to do anything so he normally just fell on the couch and passed out.

Shane- oh man sorry. Hey I got to go to shop. Bye.

He turned around and walked towards the shop. Jordan and Angela keep walking.

Angela- (concerned) are you okay? Please tell me the truth.

Jordan- yeah, I'm fine.

Angela gave him a dirty look, and walked ahead of him. She was walking into the door when Jordan grabbed her hand and pulled her away from it.

Jordan- I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it. Will you go somewhere with me?

Angela- where?

Jordan pulled her futher away from the door and onto someone's locker.

Jordan- (smiles) it is a surprise, now will you?

Angela- yeah, i guess, when?

Jordan- tonight.

Angela- what about my mom?

Jordan- I talked to her, she's okay with it.

Jordan moved an inch in toward her. He smelt so good to her.

Angela- well then okay.

Jordan- good

He leaned in closer to her.

Angela- do I dress up?

Jordan- if you want to.

He smiles and leans in futher to kiss her lightly, the bell rings.

Mr. K- come on guys get in here.

Angela smirked, kissed Jordan quickly and slipped from his grasp and into the classroom. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't figure out where they were going tonight. She felt Jordan's on her back.

Angela turned alittle to see him and he moved his head down to act like he was working. Then he slowly looked up to see if she was still looking at him. She was so he looked back down. She laughed a little. He looked up to meet her eyes.

Jordan- (mouthed) what?

Angela- (whispered)nothing

Jordan- (more to himself than anyone else) whatever.

She turned around and looked at Mr. K teaching at the front.

Jordan started to stare at her again.

Mr. K- Mr. Catalano... what is so interesting about Angela that it is interupting your focus.

Angela turned back around to look at him.

Angela- (mouthed) stop it.

Jordan- i didn't do anything.

Mr. K- will you please answer my question.

Jordan- nothing.

Mr. K- well then please pay attention.

He turned back to the board and continued to write the assignment.

_After school…_

Angela and Rayanne are talking when Jordan shows up.

Jordan- (awkwardly) hey

Angela- hey

Rayanne- (softly) hey

She could sense the tension between them.

Jordan- ready to go?

Angela- yeah I'll be right there.

Jordan- okay… I'll be waiting.

Angela- k.

Jordan kissed her quickly then walked away, happy to get away from Rayanne. He knew everything was okay but he still found it hard to be around her, especially when Angela was there.

Angela- so do you want to do anything tomorrow night… like you, me, Sharon and Ricky

Rayanne- yeah I'd love to. I'll talk to them so you don't leave Jordan waiting and call you later. She smiled and kissed Rayanne on the cheek.

Angela- thanks Rayanne I love you.

Rayanne- I know… now go… don't leave him waiting.

Angela ran down the hall to the exit.

Rayanne- (calling after her) bye Angelika

Angela ran until she saw Jordan on the ground against his car head in hands. His car had been keyed (tear, tear I love his car so much). She ran to him.

Angela- Jordan. Oh my God, are you okay?

Jordan was shocked, he couldn't speak. Angela had never seen him like this. She knew he wasn't going to talk so she proceeded.

Angela- you can fix it right?... Jordan?

Jordan knew who had done this.

Jordan- Damn it! Joey's going to pay.

Angela- why Joey?

Jordan- because that day I broke his nose.

Angela- oh… yeah…

Angela didn't know what to do or say. So she hugged him gently so it didn't hurt. A tear fell down his face.

Angela- it's ok.

Jordan wiped his eyes act like he wasn't crying.

Jordan-get in. I'll take you home.

Angela- okay.

Angela got in. They drove in silence to her house.

Angela- do you want to come in?

Jordan- no I got something to… to take care of.

Angela- (pleading) Jordan don't go after Joey. Please

Jordan- I have too.

Angela- no you don't.

Jordan-(yells) damn it Angela yes I do.

Angela stared at him for a second with a very hurtful expression on her face.

Angela- (quietly) well if you're not going to listen to me then please be careful.

She kissed him softly and whispered "I love you" in his ear. He turned away from her and looked across at Brian's house so he didn't have to see how hurt she was. Brian was looking out of his bedroom window at them disgusted. (of course)

Jordan-(flatly) I'll see you tonight.

Angela- yeah, sure… bye.

She got out of the car. Jordan drove off.

Jordan shows up at Joey's house. He sat in his car for away contemplating whether or not he should get out. He rang the door bell a couple of times. Joey answered it. He opens the door to a fist coming straight at him. Joey stumbled and fell to the floor then got up, startled, and punches Jordan back. Jordan stumbles but doesn't fall. Joey runs into the kitchen and Jordan follows. When he gets in there he stops dead in his tracks. He looks down. He touches his stomach. There is red all over his hands. Joey shocked drops the knife and runs awkwardly to the phone. Jordan fell backwards against the wall and slid down.

Joey- hello, hello uh I… I...neeeed an ambulance here now.

911- Calm down where do you live?

That was all Jordan heard he went unconscious. There was a pile of blood next to him. (so sad)

Joey puts the phone down and looked at the handle. It was covered in blood. He ran into the kitchen and washed his hands crying. When he was done he looked at Jordan. There were bloody handprints all done the wall. Joey ran over and put pressure on the wound.

Paramedic- hello is someone here?

Joey- iiiin here.

The paramedics ran into the kitchen where Joey was sitting beside Jordan crying.

Paramedic- go outside, now!

Joey did what he was told. He didn't want to get in anymore

Five minutes later the paramedic carried Jordan out on a stretcher with and oxygen tank. Joey was talking with the police.

Jordan entered the ambulance and they drove away towards the hospital.

* * *

**Well so... how was it? good ,okay ,awesome ,bad ,sucky ,or i will never read another chapter of your story bad. Well please let me know. Please review. (begging) pretty please. Well i don't know if i can update soon. i will try, its just that my moms like freakin out about my grades because i spend so much time reading (twilight, new moon, and the mediator series) and rereading books and fan fics. plus i am goin to a concert friday then an AFI concert the 30 STM/ the Used concert so i will be tied up. so i better work on my grades if i ever want to see the computer screen again. and i'm about to switch gymnastics teams so i do plenty of crying over that. **

**Peace love save the trees. **

**Jess **

**luv u guys. if you like to read please read the ones i metioned they r great.**


	7. Resisting

**Well don't you just love snow days... I do b/c I can write my fan fics... so here is chap 7... i hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN MSCL SO DON'T SUE ME... PLEASE**

* * *

Chapter 7

Jordan lay in the hospital bed. His fingers twitched.

Voice- Jordan, Jordan, are you awake?

Jordan- dad?

Voice- yeah

Jordan- go away Hank.

Hank- but why? I came to see you.

Jordan- (weakly) just leave now!! I don't want to see you.

Jordan's dad leaves. Jordan falls back asleep.

_An hour later…_

Jordan shook awake from a bad dream. He felt a warm hand on his and smiled.

Jordan- Angela…

Angela- shh…

He felt her hand go through his hair. He tried to sit up, but pain shot in his abdomen.

Angela- lay down Jordan

He opened his eyes slightly. Angela smiled.

Jordan- how long have you been here.

Angela- about an hour… I came as soon as I heard. Jordan… are you all right?

The doctor walked in.

Doctor- I'm Dr. James. Nice to meet you. Now how do you relate to this patient?

Angela- well I'm his, uh…

Jordan- she's my girlfriend.

He squeezed her hand but not very hard because it took to much strength. She lit up. Jordan had never called her his girlfriend before.

Dr. James- is a parent or guardian here?

Jordan- uh… I don't …

Angela- (interrupted) no, he left when I came in.

Dr. James- well your x-rays came back okay, nothing serious, but you have quite a bit of bruises and injuries that must of happened before the knife wound did.

Jordan- I got into a fight.

Angela looked uneasy.

Dr. James- ok…well your injury is not serious, but we want to keep you over night. Would you like someone to go over and get some clothes for you?

But Jordan had just fallen asleep.

Angela- I'll go.

Dr. James- okay, see you later.

Angela leans over and kisses Jordan on his head. He smiles. Angela grabs her stuff and goes to his house.

She knocks. His dad answers.

Hank- oh uh hello.

Angela- (hair tuck) hello… I'm here to pick up some clothes for Jordan.

Dad- uh…okay… his room is upstairs and to the right.

Angela walks upstairs. She pushes the door open. His room has band posters and guitar things everywhere. Angela goes over to the dresser and opens it up. She grabs some pants and a shirt. She ruffles through it looking for some socks and she sees a box that says ANGELA on it. She takes it out and opens it. All the notes she had written him were in there. There were also pictures of them. A tear fell down her face. She goes back downstairs. Jordan's dad was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

Angela- goodbye.

He didn't answer. She opened the door.

Hank- how is my boy?

Angela- since when do you care?

Hank- don't take that tone with me little girl.

Angela- sorry but one minute you let your anger out on him and the next you ask me 'how he is doing?' He hasn't been doing okay for a while.

Hank- I do care for him.

Angela- (softly) then show it.

Angela closes the door behind her and walks down the street to the hospital, which wasn't that far away from his house. Shane drives by her. He slows down.

Shane- Angela, right?

Angela- yeah, Are you going to the hospital to see Jordan?

Shane- yeah, hey you want a ride?

Angela- sure.

Angela hops in with Shane.

Angela- so you and Jordan are best friends.

Shane- yeah…I guess were pretty tight. Are you Jordan's girlfriend?

Angela- yeah.

Shane- you realize that he has never had a real girlfriend.

Angela- yeah, I know.

Shane- he really cares for you. He's never changed for anyone before.

Angela smiles.

They drive the rest of the way in silence.

When they get there Angela shows him to Jordan's room and waits outside while Shane and Jordan talk.

Angela V.O. – _he really did change for me._

She smiles and thinks of the box that Jordan had of her. Her life was going great, except for the fact Jordan being in the hospital.

Shane came out around fifteen minutes later.

Shane- bye see you later.

Angela- bye.

She gets up and walks into the room. He lights up when he sees her. She puts the things she had gathered for him on the table. He looks at the clothes.

Jordan- you went to my house.

Angela- yeah.

Jordan- was my dad there?

Angela- yeah.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She got in the bed and they fell asleep together.

She woke up the next morning. Angela looks at the clock. She quietly gets out of the bed. Jordan grabs her.

Jordan- don't go.

Angela- I have to go to school.

Jordan- I know but stay.

Angela- maybe… I'll have to call my mom.

Angela leaves the room to find a payphone.

Patty- hello?

Angela- mom?

Patty- oh Angela where are you. I'm worried.

Angela- don't be. I'm with Jordan at…

Patty- Angela I told you that if this happened again you couldn't see him anymore.

Angela- it's not what you think mom, he is in the hospital. He got stabbed.

Patty- oh no… is he okay?

Angela- yea they are keeping him until tonight and he wants me to stay with him. Can I? Please mom? I know I have school but I can make it up.

Patty- well okay. I will stop by later to see him. How did it happen?

Angela told her what she knew and hung up. She went back to Jordan's room and snuggled into the bed next to his warm body. She fell asleep again. When she woke up a nurse was bringing in Jordan's breakfast. Angela sits up and the nurse leaves.

Angela- I'm going to get something edible to eat.

Jordan- get me something too.

Angela- you are supposed to just eat what they give you until you leave.

Jordan gives her a puppy dog face.

Jordan- pretty please with sugar on top.

Angela- where's the sugar?

Jordan pulls her down to him and kisses her. Their tongues wrestle each others. Angela breaks away.

Angela- maybe.

Jordan- (smiles) you mean yes.

Angela- no I mean maybe.

She kisses him on the forehead and leaves the room. She comes back ten minutes later with a bagel and a coffee. Jordan grabs the coffee and takes a drink of it before she can take it back. Jordan makes a disgusted face.

Jordan- what is this?

Angela- (laughs at his face) sugar and cream.

Jordan- cream! Gross.

Angela- no its not.

Jordan- who actually puts cream in their coffee… I mean its disgus…

She kisses him to shut him up. She tries to pull away but Jordan won't let her. He finally let go. She laughed and sits on the bed next to him. He smiles at her. She rips a piece of her bagel off and gives it to him. When she was finished she laid her head on Jordan's chest and played with a button on his gown. Someone knocks on the door.

Jordan- come in.

Patty opens the door and walks in. She smiles when she sees Angela and Jordan.

Patty walks up to the bed and feels Jordan's head.

Patty- how are you feeling?

Jordan- better.

Patty- when are they letting you out?

Jordan- around five.

Patty- good do you want to come over and kept Angela company because we have something for your dad's restaurant.

Jordan looks at Angela who smiles.

Jordan- yeah sure.

Patty leaves.

Jordan- so we are going to be alone tonight…

Angela- (shoves him) you have such a dirty mind.

Jordan- you like it though.

Angela- whatever.

Jordan- (smug) I knew it.

At five Patty came back. Jordan was wheeled to the car and Patty and Angela helped him into the car. They drove in silence. Angela and Jordan were holding hands. When they got home Graham helped Jordan into the house and onto the couch.

Angela looked shocked

Angela- mom when did we get a piano.

Patty- the delivery guys came today. Remember I told you that Danielle wanted to learn.

Angela- no

Patty- oh well must have slipped my mind. She gave up all the other instruments so we decided to give piano a try.

Angela- oh okay as long as you don't put me back in it.

Patty- okay we are leaving now. Danielle, get down here. Bye Jordan. Bye sweetie.

Jordan and Angela- bye.

Patty, Graham, and Danielle left leaving Jordan and Angela alone.

Angela- so do you want to watch a movie?

Jordan- sure… what one?

Angela- How about

Jordan- okay.

He really didn't care as long as it was with Angela. She got up and put the movie in, then went to the kitchen and got two pops and some chips. She handed him a pop and sat down next to him. They started the movie. Jordan wasn't really paying attention, he was looking at Angela. He put his nose into her neck to smell her. She giggled when he started kissing her neck.

Angela- Jordan, Stop it.

Jordan- stop what?

Angela- stop kissing me.

Jordan ran his mouth up her neck and into her hair. He kissed it and wrapped his arms around her. They continued to watch the movie... well kinda.

When it was over she hit stop.

Angela- we have to change your bandages.

She got up to get them from the kitchen. Jordan removed his shirt. She came back and froze when she saw his defined chest. She closes her eyes and opened them again wondering if it was a dream. Angela walked towards him and sat down. She reaches over and takes the old ones off while he stares at her chest. She tried as hard as she could to concentrate on the bandages and not on Jordan staring at her. She applied the new bandages where the old ones were. She removed her hands but he grabs them gently. They stare into eachothers eyes. He pulled her to him. Their lips inlocked into a passionate kiss. He ran his tounge across the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, she allowed him and he massaged her tounge with his. She ran her fingertips gently up and down his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her totally againist him. She broke away out of breath and looked at the clock.

Jordan- (confused) what?

Angela- my parents will be home in like fifteen minutes.

Jordan- oh uh... yeah, I forgot.

She smiled at him. He knew he didn't have the strength to, but he wanted her so much. Angela handed him his shirt. He pulled his shirt on and Angela rested her head on his shoulder. Jordan stoked her hair with his hand gently. She knew it was getting harder and harder to resist him but she had to try

Sure enough Patty, Graham and Danielle walked in fifteen minutes later.

Patty- hello

Jordan- hi.

Angela- how was it?

Patty- good. What did you guys do?

Angela- watched a movie. Hey mom, can Jordan spend the night?

Patty- of course he is in no condition to go home.

Jordan and Angela smiled.

Patty- Jordan, I'll get you some blankets.

Jordan- thanks

Angela goes upstairs to get changed. She came back with a baggy t-shirt that barely went past her underwear. His jaw dropped. He wanted her more than before now.

Jordan- why are you torturing me?

Angela- i don't know what your talking about.

She smirked and came over and made his bed on the couch for him. He laid down and she laid down next to him. She faced him and he stroked her hair. They laid there for awhile til her mom walked down the stairs.

Patty- Angela time for bed. You have school tomorrow.

Angela sighed and kissed Jordan on the cheek. He moved her head she meet his lips.

She got up and walked to the stairs.

Jordan- Angela?

Angela- yeah

Jordan- I love you.

Angela- I love you too. Goodnight.

Jordan- you too.

Jordan fell into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Okay I know cheesy... but please review... okay well I was so happy I got a snow day or I wouldn't have been able to update til like next Monday... A piano I know its weird oh well... try to update soon... but my hands are like killin my they hurt soooo bad from all the typing i have been doing lately. I hope you liked it.**

**Jess : ))**

**PEaCe OuT **

**Thank you guys for reviewing and reading my story... I luv you all..**


	8. Giving In

**Okay I finally updated... are you happy Tereza?? well i hope you all love it... **

**Disclaimer- i dont own MSCL... k?**

* * *

Jordan woke up to people hustling around the house. He sat up and turned to see Angela staring dreamily at him. She snapped out of it. Her face reddened as she ran upstairs as fast as she possibly could. When she came down she was still embarrassed.

Patty- Okay we're leaving. Angela you have to go to school today. You can't miss anymore days. I love you. Bye. Jordan, get some rest.

Angela- okay. Bye.

Patty, Graham, and Danielle left the house. Angela went to sit by Jordan on the couch. Jordan kissed her cheek.

Jordan- so you used to play piano.

Angela- used to is the key word.

Jordan- why did you stop?

Angela- uh… I didn't like it anymore.

Jordan- can you play me something.

Angela- probably not.

Jordan- try.

Angela- fine but it won't be pretty.

They got up and walked over to the piano. Angela sat down and Jordan did the same. She began to play Mary Had a Little Lamb. Jordan laughed.

Jordan- is that it?

Angela- yep that's about it.

Jordan- here let me try.

He began playing some Angela had never heard.

Angela- so you can play the piano too.

Jordan- well kinda.

They looked at each other. He ran his hand through her hair and across her cheek.

Jordan- I love you.

Angela- I love you too.

He pressed his lips against hers gently. She moved closer to him deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly. Jordan took full advantage of it and stuck his tongue in her mouth. They explored each others mouths. Angela pulled away breathing heavily. She reached down to the bottom of his shirt and gently pulled it over his head.

Jordan- are you sure?

Angela- yeah.

He kissed her again. Then he slowly moved down her neck giving butterfly kisses all the way down. He came back up to meet her lips. He picked her up and placed her on the piano. The keys made a loud sharp noise as she hit them. He placed his hand on her bare thigh. She tensed a little but it felt good. He pulled away his lips away long enough to remove her shirt then placed them back on her lips. Her hand grazed up and down his chest. His hand moved slowly up her thigh and to her underwear. Her hand slipped down to his pants were she slowly undid his belt. His pants fell slowly down his legs. His hand slid up her chest to her breasts which hardened at the touch. He broke away from her lips to pick her up and take her over to the couch his pants still dangling around his ankles. They fell on the couch hard but it didn't seem to bug them. Jordan laid on top of her breathing heavily. He moved a peice of hair from her eyes. Angela reached her head up to meet his lips. He broke it and kissed all the way down to her underwear. He quickly pulled them off leaving her totally naked. She reached down to his boxers are played with the rim. She pulled them down slightly. He stopped her and grabbed her arms placing one above her head and kissing the other. Then he pulled down his boxers slightly more. He moved back up to lips. He finally removed his boxers and spread her legs apart. Gently he entered her. She winced with pain but moved her hips up to let him know to continued. He moved in farther and she moaned. She yelled out his name. The pace quickened as sweat formed between their bodies. Jordan collasped on top of Angela. They were both breathing heavily. Jordan rolled off of her and onto the floor taking Angela with him. She laid on him for a few minutes before getting up.

Angela- Shit I have to go to school.

Jordan- don't go.

He pulled her back down on top of him. He kissed her gently on the lips.

Angela- I have too. Jordan please let go of me.

Jordan- maybe I don't want to.

He kissed her again and rolled over to where he was on top of her.

Jordan- I love you.

Angela- I know. I love you too.

Jordan- stay a little longer. Please.

He began nibbling on her ear gently. She giggled.

Angela- ten more minutes.

Jordan- good.

He rolled off of her so she could lay her head on his chest. She had to get a shower before school which she was very close to being late for. Jordan kissed her temple gently before getting up. Angela followed. She got up and ran upstairs to take a shower. When she was done she wrapped a towel around her and walked to her room. Jordan sat on her bed with just his pants on. She turned to close her door. When she turned back around Jordan was right in front of her. He kissed her and her towel fell.

Angela- (between kisses) Jordan... I really... have... to ... go.

He stopped kissing her and laid down on her bed. She picked up her towel and put it will her dirty clothes. Angela got dressed. She ran out of her room and downstairs to get a breakfast bar. She walked back upstairs to see Jordan still on her bed. He had his eyes closed and didn't seem to notice her there. She stared at him thoughtfully. He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes to see her. She blushed.

Angela- I just needed my bookbag.

Jordan- sure.

She grabbed her bookbag and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Jordan- see you later.

Angela- yeah.

She ran down the stairs and outside where the bus was just pulling up. She got on. Brian sat there. She had to talk to him. She had put it off too long.

Angela- Hi

Brian- oh its you. What do you want?

Angela- Can we talk?

Brian- Why?

Angela- because we need too. about the letter and all. i loved it but I love Jordan and he loves me. I just don't feel that way about you... I'm sorry.

Brian- just stop talking.. go away.

Angela moves back to sit with Sharon.

Angela- hi

Sharon- how's Jordan doing?

Angela- what you know about that?

Sharon- yeah the whole school like knows.

Angela- oh... he's good. Guess what?

Sharon- what?

Angela leans over to tell Sharon about her and Jordan.

Sharon- (screams) Oh my God... (whispers) you and Jordan... ummed... finally.

Angela- yeah.

Sharon- so how was he?

Angela- Sharon!

Sharon- what its just a question.

Angela- that I am not answering.

Sharon- fine

_At school..._

Angela and Sharon walk up to Rickie adn Rayanne. Angela smiles and kisses them on the cheek then dances up to her locker.

Rickie- (to Sharon) whats with her?

Sharon- Her and Jordan ummed.

Rayanne screamed.

Rayanne- way to go Angelika.

Angela- shhh...

Rayanne- this is great.

Angela couldn't concentrate the whole day.

_After School..._

Angela walked out from school with Rickie.

Rickie- uh Angela

He points. Angela looks over to see Jordan standing there smoking a cigerette.

Angela- bye Rickie.

She gives him a hug. Then runs over to Jordan.

Angela- how did you get here?

Jordan- I walked.

Angela- why?

Jordan- I couldn't wait to see you.

Angela- you could have come to school today.

Jordan- jeez Angela. I am recovering from a life threatening injury. Show some concern.

Angela- (smiles) you seemed okay thsi morning.

Jordan- (smirks) did I?

He leans over and kisses her forehead.

Jordan- walk you home?

Angela- sure.

Jordan- so there's this thing for my band tomorrow night. Do you want to go?

Angela- I will see.

Jordan- you better because if you don't who's going to keep me in line. Please Angela.

Angela- okay I'll go just stop bugging me about it.

Jordan smiled satisfied.

Jordan- I got you something.

Angela- what?

Jordan pulled a rose from his coat.

Angela- aww Jordan its beautiful. Thank you. So have you found a lead singer yet?

Jordan- yeah me.

Angela- Jordan thats amazing. I'm so happy for you.

Jordan- yeah.

* * *

**So did you like it? tell me by reviewing. Thanks for reading.**

**PeaCe LovE SaVe tHe WhaLeS**

**Rock on... **

**Tereza thanks for everything!**


	9. Surprise

**Okay so i updated it because Tereza won't leave me alone... i broke the chapter because it was really long and i wanted to post something cuz i dont think i can tomorrow...**

**Disclaimer- again i dont own MSCL...**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Tereza and Lia thanks your comments mean a lot... hurry up with your stories... thanks to everyone else who reviewed.**

**Love you...**

* * *

When we got to my house Shane was there waiting.

Jordan- hey.

Shane- hey man.

Angela unlocks the door and lets them in. Angela leaves the room to let them talk and to put her book bag in her room.

Shane- is she coming?

Jordan- Yeah. I hope she likes it.

Shane- she will.

Jordan- is everything ready? I want it to be perfect.

Shane- relax man. It will be. Bye.

Jordan- bye.

Shane walked out of the house just as Angela was coming down the stairs.

Angela- what was that about?

Jordan- (smirking) nothing.

Angela- then why are you smiling?

Jordan- because your so beautiful.

Angela smiles embarrassly. Jordan ran his hand through her hair and leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him.

Angela- you're pretty good looking yourself.

Jordan smiles and Angela laughs. He kissed her nose then all down her jaw line and neck.

Jordan- I need to go home.

Angela- oh…

Jordan- you better be there tomorrow.

Angela- what if I don't want to.

Jordan- (whiny) An-ge-la, you promised. And plus I already told you why. Bye Angela, I love you a lot.

He kissed he gently but didn't take it any farther.

Angela- don't stop.

She pulled him into another kiss. He pulled down her chin so he could have access into her mouth. He pulled away.

Jordan- I will see you tomorrow at school.

Angela- Bye. What you don't have a ride.

Jordan- Fine I will wait.

Patty entered.

Patty- Hi Jordan. Are you feeling well enough to go home yet.

Jordan- yeah.

Patty- I will give you a ride.

Jordan- Cool. Bye Angela.

He kissed her on the forehead.

Angela- Bye.

Patty and Jordan leave the house. Angela walks up the stairs into her room. On her bed is a teddy bear. She picks it up and smiles. Then she sees a note.

Angela

I got this for you. I thought you would like it. I love you forever Angela.

Jordan

Angela grinned from ear to ear. She laid on her bed and fell asleep.

Patty- Angela, wake up, dinners ready.

Angela opened her eyes. Her arms were still wrapped around the bear.

Patty- Did Jordan buy that for you?

Angela- yeah… It's cute isn't it?

Patty- yeah.

Angela- what's for dinner?

Patty- Pasta.

Angela- yummy I'm starving.

Angela gets up and runs down the stairs. Patty sees the note. She picks it up to read it. She smiles and sets it back down. She gets up and goes downstairs to dinner.

Danielle- so today at school I painted a picture.

Graham- Really what was it?

Danielle- It was a picture of your restaurant.

Graham- that's neat.

It is obvious that he is not interested in it.

Patty- so Angela, how was school today?

Angela- fine I guess.

She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning.

_Next Morning… _

Angela wakes up and gets ready for school.

Angela- bye mom. Bye dad. Love you.

Patty and Graham- bye.

Angela opened the door and saw Jordan lying on the hood of his car with his eyes closed. She walked up and joined him.

Angela- I liked the bear. Thank you.

Jordan smiled and stared at her.

Angela- what?

Jordan didn't answer.

Angela- (repeated) what?

She pushes him playfully.

Jordan- nothing.

He hopped up and opened the door for her. She stood up and folded her arms.

Jordan- what?

Angela- nothing.

She got in the car. He walked over and got in the drivers seat. He slid her over to him.

Jordan- why won't you talk to me?

Angela didn't answer. Jordan tickled her so hard she fell over not able to breath.

Jordan- so do you mind telling me why now?

Angela- (catching her breath) why won't you tell me where we are going tonight. How do I dress?

Jordan- calm down. It's a surprise don't ruin it.

Angela- Fine, but I don't surprises.

Jordan- Well, you will like this one.

She smiles. He started the car and drove off to school. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Angela- so what's going to happen to Joey?

Jordan- he is going to jail.

Angela- oh.

Jordan- yeah… look can we not like talk about that?

Angela- sure.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

_Later… _

Jordan and Brian are in tutoring.

Brian- you're improving on your sentences. Are you ready to move on?

Jordan- sure.

Angela walks in.

Jordan- hey.

Angela- hey… I need to take the bus home today.

Jordan- (disappointed) Okay…. (brightens) I'll see you tonight.

He kisses her and Brian looks away in disgust and gags.

Angela- what time are you picking me up?

Jordan- seven.

Angela- cool… I gotta go. Love you.

Jordan- love you too.

Angela kisses him gently and leaves.

Jordan- so what are we doing now Brain?

Brian- oh… uh… I got to go. Bye.

He runs out of the room.

Jordan v.o. - that was weird.

Jordan- whatever.

He gets up and leaves.

_After School… _

Angela is at her locker talking to Sharon.

Sharon- so I'm coming home with you, right.

Angela- yeah. Meet you on the bus. I have to say bye to Jordan.

Angela walks off to find Jordan. He was at his locker with his friends.

Angela- hey.

Jordan- hey

Angela- so I'll see you tonight.

Jordan- seven.

Angela- seven.

Angela- yeah. I'll be ready. Hi Shane.

Shane- hey.

Jordan kisses Angela.

Angela- bye

Jordan- bye

She walks away to get on the bus. Sharon was sitting there waiting.

Sharon- so what do you want to do?

Angela- well at 6.00 I have to get ready because Jordan is picking me up at 7.00.

Sharon- (excited) Can I do your makeup?

Angela- yes Sharon.

Sharon- but I have to leave and 6.45 because Kyle is coming over.

Angela- cool.

Sharon- so where is Jordan taking you?

Angela- well he said it was something for his band. But I think there's more.

Sharon- do you have to dress up?

Angela- I don't know, he didn't say.

Sharon- then I will make you look hot.

Angela- Sharon!

Sharon- what, can't I have a little fun?

Angela- fine.

Angela and Sharon get off the bus and enter her house.

At six they went upstairs to get Angela ready.

Angela- I have to take a shower.

Sharon- I'll go pick out some clothes.

Angela- have fun.

Angela went to the bathroom for her shower. She came back in a towel. Sharon had like ten outfits laid out.

Sharon- I have a few ideas.

Angela- a few!

Sharon- try them on.

Angela tried them all on. They decided on a black long sleeve shirt that hung around her shoulders and white tank underneath and a red mini skirt.

It was 6. 45 and Sharon left. Angela waited up in her room. The doorbell rang.

Patty- hello Jordan. Come in.

Jordan- is Angela ready?

Patty- I don't know.

Jordan ran up stairs and to Angela's room. She was sitting on her bed looking at the bear he got her.

Angela- oh... hey... I'm ready

Jordan- (speechless) wow.

Angela smiled.

Jordan- come on… we… should … uh…go.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She got up and kissed him. Then walked towards the door. He smacked her butt to make her get out of the room faster.

Angela- hey

Jordan- hey what?

Angela- don't touch my butt.

Jordan- I will touch it if I want.

Angela smirked at him and ran downstairs.

Angela- bye mom.

Jordan- bye Mrs. Chase.

Patty- bye.

Angela ran out to his car. Jordan followed. He pushed against the car.

Jordan- you look great.

Angela- thanks

They got in and drove off.

* * *

**Okay so yeah... nothing really happens in this chapter... it is a lead up to the next one. My fingers are cramping so i didn't type anymore...**

**Hope you liked it...**

**Review please... thank you**

**you guys rock...**


	10. Best Night Ever

**Well thank you guys for updating. (Tereza Lia.. dont ask when i will update again... okay.)**

**Love you... hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- i dont own MSCL!**

* * *

They drove to a dark club. Angela couldn't read the name on it but it was loud.

Jordan- ready

Angela- sure.

Jordan gets out and opens her door for her. She smiles and follows him in. The band walks up with a guy Angela had never seen before.

Shane- we're on in fifteen.

Jordan- okay.

He turns to Angela.

Jordan- do you want anything to drink?

Angela- coke or something.

Jordan- find a place, I will be right back.

He walks towards the bar. Angela found a seat near the back. Jordan finds her and sits down across. She smiles widely when she sees that he doesn't have a beer. He hands her her coke and she takes a drink from it. Shane walks up a little annoyed.

Shane- man we're on in ten. We have to get ready.

Jordan- oh yeah. Be right there.

Shane- whatever man.

Jordan- I have to go.

Angela- okay have fun.

He gives her a kiss and runs to the stage.

Annoucer- okay we have a first tonight. Here's Residue.

Everyone clapped as they took the stage. Jordan walked up to the mike while everyone got situated with their instruments.

Jordan- uh.. Hey we're Residue.

The band starts playing a song Angela had never heard before. When they were done Jordan started to talk again.

Jordan- this song is dedicated to my girlfriend Angela. I love you.

Angela opened her mouth in aww. Jordan dedicated a song to her.

It started with just Jordan playing the acoustic guitar. (And I Love Her by the Beatles)

_I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her _

She gives me ev'rything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her

A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as i  
Have you near me

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

They finished the song. The audience clapped but Angela was in shock. Tears were streaming down her face. Residue left the stage. Five minutes later another band walked on stage. Jordan walked across the dance floor to her, she jumped out of her seat and into his arms.

Jordan- did you like it?

Angela- I loved it thank you.

Angela pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Jordan- I don't think this is such a good idea.

Angela- relax... it will be fine.

Angela turned away from him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt so uncomfortable but slowly relaxed. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. He closed his eyes focusing only on the smell of her hair. A couple songs later Angela turned to him. He opened his eyes. He leaned into a soft sweet kiss. He pulled away and she smiled into another kiss. His hand was on the back of her head pulling her closer. They broke apart and Angela placed her head on his shoulder. Shane had been watching them for about ten minutes. Alex (bassist) walked over to sit next to Shane. He looked puzzled.

Alex- Does Jordan dance?

Shane- (smiled) he does now apparently.

Alex- its kinda creepy... (confused) whatever, later man.

He gets up and walks away.

Jordan and Angela are still on the dance floor.

Jordan- (whispered in her ear) do you want to go?

Angela- (dreamily) sure.

Jordan pulled her out to his car and got in. They pulled away. Jordan drives awhile. Angela rests her head on the seat and watches him drive with a silly grin on her face.

Jordan- what?

Angela- thank you.

Jordan- your welcome...

They drove to a restruant. He got out and opened the door for her. He helps her out. They walk into the restruant. She felt weird because they were in a nice Italian restruant and she was wearing a mini skirt. They went to the counter.

Waiter- table for two.

Jordan- yeah.

Angela- Jordan this is amazing.

Jordan- you deserve it.

Waiter- smoking or non.

Jordan- non.

Waiter- follow me.

The waiter took them to a quiet place.

Waiter- what can I get you to drink?

Angela- water

Jordan- pepsi.

Waiter- I'll be right back.

Jordan turns to Angela. She ran her foot up his leg and in between. He jumped. A person looked up at Jordan. He blushed and looked down.

Waiter- excuse me.

Angela- oh.. sorry.

She removed her leg from Jordan's lap.

Waiter- water and pepsi. Are you ready to order?

Angela- I will have the lasanga.

Jordan- uh... me too.

Waiter- fine.

The waiter left.

Angela- I have to go to the restroom.

Jordan- okay.

Angela got up. Jordan just sat there. He leaned back and rested his head on the back of his booth. He closes his eyes. Angela returns and sits down but Jordan doesn't notice. She smiles dreamily at him. He opens his eyes and stares at her chest. She kicks him. The waiter returns.

Waiter- here is your food. I hope you like it.

Angela- thanks.

They eat their dinner. When they were done the waiter approached.

Waiter- will that be all?

Jordan looked at Angela.

Angela- yes.

Jordan paid the bill and they left.

Angela- thanks.

Jordan- no problem.

They got in his car and drove away.

Angela- Where are we going?

Jordan- somewhere... be patience.

Angela- oh.

They drove in silence until they got to a cliff. Angela got out and went to look over the cliff. It was actually only six feet up from a beautiful lake. She sat down with her feet dangling. Jordan got out and sat on the hood of his car watching her affectionally. She turned to look at him.

Angela- want to swim?

Jordan- uh... I don't know.

Angela got up and ran over to him. She pulled on his arm.

Angela- come on it will be fun.

Jordan- fine.

He jumped off the hood and followed her. She removed her shirt, shoes, and skirt and jumped in. He undressed till he was only in his boxers. He jumped in after her. He grabbed Angela around her waist and pulled her against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled her into a kiss. They swim a little before getting out. He started to put his shirt on.

Angela- What do you think you are doing?

She pulled Jordan down. He was sitting on his knees over her. She laughed and pushed him on his back. She climbed on top of him and met his lips. He reached up her back to undue her bra. It fell gracefully off of her. She wiggled out of her underwear. He rolled over so that he was on top of her. She slipped off his boxers quickly. He spread her legs and entered her. She moaned. He kissed her. She felt so safe with him. He entered harder. She dug his nails in his back. He played with her lip with his teeth. He was entering harder and harder but it felt good. When they reached their climax he rolled off of her. They laid there for a while until they caught their breath. They got up and found their clothes. Angela walked to the car and got in. Jordan made sure they had everything then followed Angela. Angela rested her head on Jordan's lap when he got in. He smiled and started the car. When Jordan thought she had fallen asleep he turned the radio on quietly.

Angela- Jordan?

Jordan- yeah?

Angela- Tonight was perfect... thank you.

Jordan didn't respond. She soon fell asleep. Jordan knew that his dad wasn't home so he took her to his house. He carried her upstairs to his room and laid her gently on his bed. He made sure the blanket was perfect before leaving to shower and brush his teeth. He came back and brushed his teeth before he climbed into the bed next to her. She snuggled close to him. She was so warm and smelled sweet. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well i hoped you guys liked it. Tereza... i made them umm again just for you.**

**Please review... i love you guys.**

**PEacE OuT!!!!**


	11. Frightened

**Well I hope you guys like it... I worked hard on it... not really.. but anyways please review... **

**Thank you my lovely Reviewers... Tereza, Lia, Bluehaven4220, and quardqueen22... your reviews mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MSCL... understand? Now read...**

* * *

Angela woke up to Jordan's guitar. She lay there acting like she was still sleeping listening to him. She didn't know what song it was but she liked it. She stirred and this got Jordan's attention. He slowly looked up brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Jordan- morning.

Angela smiled slightly. She sat up slowly because she was sore.

Angela- morning.

Jordan- how did you sleep?

Angela- pretty good... you?

Jordan- same.

Angela grabbed her stomach. She was really hungry.

Jordan- you hungry?

Angela- yeah. Straving.

She started to get up.

Jordan- stay here. I'll be right back.

Angela- okay.

He left the room. She removed herself from his bed. He had left his guitar out so she picked it up. The pick felt so weird in her hands. She strummed the guitar. It sounded nothing like when Jordan did. She played with it for a while but couldn't seem to make it sound good. Jordan came back with some eggs and toast. He stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. He admired her struggling to play. She stuck her tounge out of the side of her mouth concentrating. He set the food down on his dresser.

Jordan- (softly) you're holding the pick wrong.

Angela- (startled) oh sorry. I shouldn't have been playing it without your permission.

Jordan walked over to her and kneeled behide her. He grabbed her hand in his and moved the pick to the right position. Her fingers strummed the strings again. It still sounded funny. He straightened her wrist and had her strum a couple more times. She loved the feel. He breathed heavily on her neck making her shiver.

Angela- the food is getting cold.

Jordan- yeah.. so?

Angela- don't you want it?

Jordan- I don't care... do you?

His lips slowly inched towards hers.

Angela- well you did make...

Interrupting her with a soft kiss. He always did this. He pulled away.

Angela- ...it

Jordan got up and retrieved the food. He handed her a plate. It smelled good. They ate in silence.

Angela- thank you that was really good.

Jordan- (blushing) oh... well it was nothing.

Angela smirked at him.

Jordan- (puzzled) What?

Angela- nothing... Can I take a shower?

Jordan- (getting up) sure

Angela- by myself.

Jordan- (disappointed) uh... I mean yeah.

Angela- (laughs) maybe later.

Jordan- (smiles) okay.

Angela got up and walked to his bathroom. She turned on the shower and striped of her dirty clothes. She got into the warm relaxing shower. Her aching went away. When she was done she turned it off. She remembered that she didn't have a towel.

Angela- Jordan?

Jordan ran in hoping it was going to be something good.

Jordan- yeah.

Angela- Can you get me a towel?

Jordan- (smirking) sure

He leaves and returns with smallest towel he could find and through it at her. She caught it.

Angela- Jordan! is this even a towel? Nevermind.

He smirked. She dried off in the shower and stepped out. Jordan was still standing there waiting for the towel to "accidently" slip.

Angela- will you please get me some clothes before you start drooling.

Jordan- yeah.

He came back with a shirt and boxers.

Angela- are these clean?

Jordan- maybe.

Angela- fine... Will you please leave?

Jordan- (puppy dog face) come on Angela I've already seen you.

Angela- yeah exactly... bye Jordan.

Jordan- fine. If you need any help I will be right outside.

Angela- Thank you But I'm sure I can manage.

Jordan left. Angela removed the towel and put on the boxers and shirt. You could barely see the boxers because the shirt fell down over them. Angela walked out ot arms wrapping around her waist. She laughed. A hand reached under her shirt and fingertips lightly swirled around on her flat stomach. Lips brushed against her neck tickling her.

Angela- Jordan!

Jordan- (innocently) What?

Angela- stop it. Now!

He didn't listen and continued. The hand slowly slipped up her stomach as it reached her breasts. She moaned. He loved it when she did.

Angela- Jordan... stop... (lost train of thought)... it...

She moaned again as she felt his lips against her neck. They heard a door slam downstairs.

Voice- Jordan... Get down here now.

Jordan- (angry) Why?

Angela moved from his grasp and made her way quickly to his room. Jordan, frustrated ran down the stairs loudly.

Voice- What are you doing up there?

Jordan- none of your business.

Voice- I am your father and you will not treat me like that.

Jordan- yeah and your such a good father. Bull shit. You don't care about me at all.

Voice- Watch your mouth kid.

Angela crept to the top of the stairs and sat down, shaking all over.

Jordan- you're drunk, you don't know what you are saying.

There was a sound fo a smack and a thud. Angela screeched frightened and ran down the stairs to see what happened. Jordan sat on the ground with his back up against the wall, hair covering his face. His father was standing up breathing heavily. Jordan got up.

Jordan- Angela, go back upstairs.

Angela- are you okay?

Jordan- I'm fine now please go back upstairs.

Jordan's dad grabbed his beer bottle adn threw it at Angela. Jordan jumped on top of Angela and knocked her down. The glass shattered on the wall making beer spray everywhere. Jordan picked Angela up and ran outside to his car. He put her down. She got in awkwardly. It was freezing out and she was in a t-shirt and boxers. He got in and drove away. They were going extremely fast when Angela piped in.

Angela- Jordan... Jordan can you slow down please?

Jordan- (looks at the speedometer) oh yeah sorry.

He slowed down and they they drove to the loft. Jordan got out and slammed the door. Angela jumped. He leaned against his door and ran his hands down his face. Angela got out as Jordan was walking over to her. She was shivering so he wrapped her into a hug. She broke out in tears. His smell calmed her down a little. Her tears turned into whimpers. Jordan removed his coat and draped it across her shoulders. He swept a piece of faded red hair from her face gently. His hands felt so warm against her cheekbone. A shiver went up her spine and she looked down to see that she stood without any shoes or socks on. Jordan followed her gaze. He, being fully dressed didn't mind the windy breeze that kept passing.

Jordan- (whispered) sorry.

Angela couldn't say anything, she pulled him back toward her. He wrapped his warm arms around her gently and rested his lips on her forehead. He moved to her ear.

Jordan- I love you. Angela, I won't let anyone hurt you.

She couldn't help but smile slightly. She felt safe in Jordan's arms. He swiftly picked her up and carried her to the loft. He set her down on the couch and walked away to get blankets. He sat down next to her. She cuddled tightly into him. He reached his arm across her shoulder and grabbed her hands in his. When he thought she was asleep he shifted her so she could lay down. He got up but was stopped by a tug on his shirt.

Angela- (whispered) don't go.

Jordan- okay.. but you should sleep.

Angela- you should too.

Jordan- I can't... I just.. can't.

Angela- me either.

Jordan- You should try... please Angela.

Angela- You have to do something about your dad.

Jordan- (sharp) Angela don't!

Angela- (sat up) No Jordan!... you can't just let him do that to you... It's not right. (in tears)

She reached out to touch his cheek where his dad had hit him. He abuptly turned his head. He walked over to the window.

Angela- (whispered) please Jordan.

He ignored her not knowing what to say. Angela laid back down. She finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it... yes I know sad... but get over it there will be alot more sad in the future. Sry i couldn't remember Jordan's dads name... anyone remember? (hopeful) Well please review... i love you guys... Next Chapter should be up soon knowing Tereza and Lia they won't stop bugging me until I do. lol... JK i still love you 2!**


	12. Pain Without Love

**So I'm updating Tereza Lia... where are your updates... huh? Well I hope you like it. You probably won't but read it anyways. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own MSCL... so get over it. lol**

**Thank you... Tereza, Lia, Nichelle (i spelled it right?), Jess, and Bluehaven4220... your reviews mean a lot.**

**Now read...**

* * *

Jordan- Angela are you okay... Angela wake up please.

She woke up startled, crying and shaking all over.

Jordan- are you okay? Angela tell me please... what's wrong?

Angela- (shaky) uh yeah... I... had a nightmare... where you were dead... Oh my God Jordan if felt so real.

Jordan- (stunned) Angela... it's okay... I'm here... I'll always be here.

Angela- (hopeful) forever.

Jordan- Yes... Don't cry... Please?

Angela- okay.

She rubbed her eyes dry. Jordan reached out to get the tears that covered her face. She grabbed his warm hand and held it to her face. She entwined their fingers together. She looked up to meet his gaze.

Jordan- (whispered) What?

Angela- Will you please do something... I'm scared.

Jordan- (sighed) yeah... I'll do something.

Angela- thank you Jordan.

Jordan- yeah... sure.

He looked away then got up.

Jordan- I should take you home.

Angela- I don't want to go home.

Jordan- but your mom.

Angela- yeah I guess you're right.

Jordan- come on.

Angela- what about my clothes. My mom can't see me like this.

Jordan- oops. But will your parents even be home.

Angela- I don't know. Guess we'll find out.

She shrugged and got up. She stumbled a little. Jordan reached out to steady her. Angela smiled softly. He returned it. They walked out to his car. It was freezing with rain pouring down heavily. Jordan gave Angela his coat. She wrapped it around her and ran to the car. The door was unlocked so she just hopped in. He did the same. Their hair was soaked. Angela moved next to Jordan as he started the car. He kissed her forehead. Angela laid her head down on his shoulder. They drove in silence to her house.

Angela- my parents' aren't home.

Jordan- okay.

Angela- Will you come in? Please?

Jordan- sure.

Angela leaned over to kiss him.

Angela- thanks.

They got out of the car. The rain stopped. He walked over to her wrapping his arm around her waist. Brian watched all of this from his bedroom window. They walked up to the house and went inside. Jordan stayed a while with Angela. She spent most of the time crying and the rest sleeping. Jordan started to doze when he heard the door open.

Patty- hello?

Jordan- uh... hi.

Angela stirred. She opened her bloodshot eyes.

Angela- hey.

Patty- what's wrong?

Angela- nothing.

Angela curled into Jordan on the couch.

Jordan- I should go. Bye.

Patty- bye.

Patty left the room to go into the kitchen. Angela stood up with Jordan.

Angela- You shouldn't go back to your house.

Jordan- I will be fine.

Angela- but...

Jordan- shh... I will be alright. Trust me.

Angela- okay... bye, thank you.

Jordan ran his thumb across her cheekbone.

Angela- I love you.

Jordan- I know. Bye.

He placed a sweet, soft kiss on her forehead, then left. Angela ran up to her room. She fell asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed slowly. Monday morning hit. Angela woke up late. She got ready quickly. She ran downstairs. Graham had made eggs and toast. She ate it extremely fast. She waited ten minutes. Jordan didn't show to pick her up, not that he said he would but he normally did.

Angela- dad I need a ride.

Graham- okay... go get in the car.

She did. Graham drove her to school.

Graham- so why didn't Jordan pick you up today?

Angela- I don't know.

Graham- maybe he was running late this morning.

Angela- yeah... maybe.

She was very worried. Jordan hadn't missed picking her up since the knife incident. She arrived at school.

Angela- bye dad thanks.

Graham- bye sweetie have fun.

Angela snorted. Have fun. That was a laugh. She closed the door and went to find Jordan. But she couldn't. He was nowhere. Angela spent the rest of the day worrying. After geometry she walked up to Shane.

Angela- hey.

Shane- hey. Whats up?

Angela- nothing... have you seen Jordan?

Shane- no... he called me last night. He said he wasn't coming to school today. Why?

Angela- oh... he didn't tell me. Thanks though.

Shane- no problem.

Angela- bye

Shane- bye... and if you see him tell him there is practice tonight.

Angela- okay.

Angela walked out of the school to see a red convertable in the parking lot. She was puzzled but she went over to it. Jordan was leaning against the car. His back was to her.

Angela- hey.

Jordan turned around quickly. His long hair was covering his face. He put his cigerette out but kept looking at the ground making sure Angela couldn't see his face.

Jordan- hey.

Angela- What's wrong?

Jordan- nothing.

Angela walked over to Jordan. She touched his hair. He turned away from her. She grabbed his wrist.

Jordan- fuck...

He pulled it away and grabbed his wrist in pain.

Jordan- don't touch me.

His hair moved from his face. It was swollen and bruised.

Angela- (shocked) Are you okay?

She walked up to him.

Jordan- just don't look at me. I'm fine.

Angela- (yells) The hell you are. Jordan I thought you were going to something about this.

Jordan- what am I supposed to do... he's my dad.

Angela- exactly he's your dad... he shouldn't be doing this to you. I'm sorry Jordan but I can't sit around and watch this happen to you. Goodbye.

Jordan- Angela wait.

Angela- (tears) no Jordan... I'm done. What if you died? Huh? I can't be there if he does that to you. It's your life and you do whatever you want, I won't be there to stop you. I love you. I will always love you.

Angela walked up to him. She gently placed her hand on his cheek. He flinched. She reached up and placed her lips gently on his.

Angela- Shane says you have band practice tonight. Bye.

Then she was gone. Jordan hit his car and grabbed his wrist. It must have been broken.

Jordan- shit...

His eyes filled with tears. He slid down the side of his car and he cried. A lot. He got up and got into his car. He started it. He drove to a bar. He didn't care if he was twenty-one or not. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a fake id. He got out. He entered the bar.

Bartender- Id?

Jordan handed him the id.

Bartender- What can I get you?

Jordan- beer.

Bartender poured him a beer. Jordan gulped it down and asked for another one and another one. Soon he was to drunk to see straight. He got up and placed money on the bar. He didn't know how much. Everything was spinning. He stumbled to what he thought was the door but actually was a fellow drunk. His beer spilt all over him.

Man- watch it punk.

He pushed Jordan. Jordan pushed back. The man's fist came straight at Jordan's face.

Bartender- fuck man... you guys take it outside.

The man backed away from Jordan. Jordan walked unsteady to the door and out. It was night now. He had spent quite a bit of time in that bar. His face was bleeding. He walked about ten feet when a girl walked up to him.

Woman- Hey are you okay?

She grabbed Jordan so he wouldn't fall.

Jordan- (slirred) yeah...

Woman- (saw blood) What happened?

Jordan spilled everything. About Angela, how she broke up with him, his dad, the man in the bar. Practically his life. She listened carefully. She walked Jordan to her apartment and got him some ice. He sat on her bed. She placed the ice on his face. He shivered.

Woman- lay down.

Jordan- what's your name?

Woman- Helen... yours?

Jordan- Jordan.

Helen- nice to meet you. Now sleep.

Jordan laid down and passed out. He woke up the next morning to a pounding head. He rolled off the bed and landed on his wrist.

Jordan- shit.

Helen came running into the room.

Helen- What happened?

Jordan- it's just my wrist.

Helen- let me see. You need to go to the hosiptal.

Jordan- no... no hospital

Helen- why?

Jordan- I'm not twenty-one.

Helen- well I figured that. Here I will fix you up.

She walked away and came back with a first aid kit. She bandaged up his wrist.

Helen- well that is all I can do. You need stiches for your face.

Jordan- I'll live. Where am I? Three Rivers.

Helen- yes.

Jordan- I need to get home. Crap.. I was supposed to be at band practice last night.

Helen- well I think they will understand. I should get you home.

Jordan- I'll manage.

He started to get up. He grabbed his head. Helen laughed.

Helen- let me help you to my car.

Helen helped him up and into her car.

Jordan- I need my car. It's in front of the bar.

Helen- okay... so this Angela gril... she was your girlfriend.

Jordan- yeah she was... now she hates me.

Helen- I'm sure she doesn't.

Jordan- She never wants to see me again.

Helen- doubtful... do you love her?

Jordan- yes... she is the first girl I ever loved.

Helen- well then don't lose her.

Jordan- I screw up everything.

They arrived at the bar.

Jordan- thanks

Helen- your welcome.

Jordan walked to his car and got in. He drove home but he took a detour. He stopped at the Chase house. He walked up and knocked. Angela answered it.

Angela- oh it's you.

Jordan- can we talk.

Angela- no Jordan... have you been drinking?

Jordan- that doesn't matter... Angela please...

Angela- Jordan... no! Stop trying please.

She closed the door. Jordan stood out there for a second registering everything. He stalked to his car. Angela collasped on the floor. Choking back tears.

Jordan drove away from her house. He went to Shane's. He knocked on the door.

Shane- hey man... where were you last night... you look like shit... are you okay?

Jordan- can I come in.

Shane let him in. Jordan told him everything.

Shane- your life sucks.

Jordan- tell me about it.

Shane- Hey Tino's having a party tonight if you want to get your mind off of it.

Jordan- I'll be there. I gotta go. Bye

Shane- bye man.

Jordan left. At 8.00 pm he drove to Tino's. He was already partially drunk.

Tino- hey man glad you could come. Here's a beer. Have fun.

Tino handed him a beer and ran off with a blonde chick. Jordan chugged it down. He got another one. He lit a cigerette. This girl walked up to him.

Girl- want some coke.

Jordan looked away. Thinking. He took a hit of his cigerette then through it on the ground and followed the girl into the house. He sat down at the kitchen table. The girl put the coke into for lines. She rolled up a dollar bill and sniffed two lines. She handed the dollar bill to Jordan. He sniffed up two lines. He took a drink of his beer.

Girl- (sexy) so do you want to have some fun?

Thoughts of Angela appeared in his head again. He could see her smile, her eyes looking at him. He could feel the way it felt when her lips touched his. He ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one _

He ran to the toliet and threw up.

_No is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number, worse than two _

It's just no good anymore since she went away  
Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday

He took a sip of beer. He sat against the toliet.

_One is the loneliest, number one is the loneliest  
Number one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest, one is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
It's just no good anymore since she went away  
(Number) One is the loneliest  
(Number) One is the loneliest  
(Number) One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
(Number) One is the loneliest  
(Number) One is the loneliest  
(Number) One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

He chugged his beer down and got up to get another one. He was practically crying. The coke was kickin' in. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. He was just trying to get Angela out of his head. He grabbed another beer and drank it down. It was getting late. Jordan got in his car. He somehow got home. He stumbled inside. His dad was sitting on the couch with a beer.

Hank- Where have you been? Are you drunk?

Jordan- not enough.

Hank- Why were you drinkin?

Jordan- non of your business.

Hank- yes it is.

He got up from the couch.

Hank- tell me where you were.

Jordan- no.

Hank removed his belt.

Hank- Tell me.

Jordan- no.

The belt stuck Jordan.

_Hello?  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me.  
Is there anyone at home?  
Come on, now,  
I hear you're feeling down.  
Well I can ease your pain  
Get you on your feet again.  
Relax.  
I'll need some information first.  
Just the basic facts.  
Can you show me where it hurts? _

Hank- Tell me.

Jordan- Why do you care? You never care.

The belt struck him again. Jordan got up and grabbed a light. He through it at Hank. Hank blocked it.

_There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.  
When I was a child I had a fever  
My hands felt just like two balloons.  
Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain you would not understand  
This is not how I am.  
I have become comfortably numb. _

Hank grabbed Jordan's wrist and twisted it. Jordan fell to the floor in pain. He was getting dizzy. Jordan grabbed his wrist. The belt struck him again.

_O.K.  
Just a little pinprick.  
There'll be no more aaaaaaaaah!  
But you may feel a little sick.  
Can you stand up?  
I do believe it's working, good.  
That'll keep you going through the show  
Come on it's time to go._

He kicked Jordan in the rib. Jordan hunched over.

Jordan- stop.

Hank- you killed your mother. You deserve this.

He kicked Jordan again. The pain was gone. He couldn't feel anymore. Everytime his dad's foot hit his body his sight would disappear more. Everything was almost black.

_There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.  
When I was a child  
I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye.  
I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
The child is grown,  
The dream is gone.  
I have become comfortably numb._

Jordan knocked his dad down by grabbing his ankle. Jordan got up and ran/crawled up the stairs. His dad didn't follow him. Jordan closed his door and locked it. He didn't know anything that happened after that.

* * *

**I know depressing :' ( ... oh well.. get over it... please tell me what you thought : ) I worked hard on it. If you hate it blame Pink Floyd's** **_Comfortably Numb_. That's how I came up with the idea. The songs... _One_ Three Dog Night... _Comfortably Numb_ Pink Floyd.. Review...**

**PEAce ... JESS**


	13. Help

**Okay... here is an update... nothin much happens but i hope you like it... **

**Tereza I love you and get better soon: )**

**Lia don't ask when the next chapter will be up... lol... i know you will anyways...**

**Thank you Tereza, Lia, Nichelle, Julia, Jess, and Bluehaven... ya'll rock!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own MSCL... tired on sayign the same thing over and over again lol**

* * *

Jordan woke up in the early afternoon. He couldn't move. He was already late to school so he decided. He pushed himself off of the bed. His wrist was almost totally black. He removed his clothes and took a shower. It didn't work out very well. He just sat on the floor of the shower letting the hot water run over him. He had the worst hangover ever. He got up slowly and carefully. He turned it off and got out. He looked at himself in the mirror. His face was all scraped and swollen. His ribs were black and there were bright red lashes all across his back. He left the bathroom. He used the wall to support himself as he walked to his room. He fell on his bed and back asleep. He woke up startled. The night that his mother was killed raced through his head. He hadn't killed his mom. There was just a fire. She came into save him. Actually it was his dad's fault. If he hadn't spilt his beer on the stove she would be here right now. 

His body ached all over but he got up. It was dark outside. The clock read 8.00 pm. He should have eaten something but he couldn't bring himself too. He went back to bed. He couldn't sleep every time he closed his eyes pictures and memories appeared in his head. Angela, his mom, and the night before from what he could remember. He rolled over onto his back and stared into the blackness. He needed Angela back no matter what it took. It had been only two days but he missed her so bad. He got up slowly. He grabbed his coat and gently put it on. He walked down stairs and outside to his car. He didn't know where to go so he drove to Shane's house. Shane had a guest room he had stayed in before when his dad had knocked him around. Jordan knocked on the door. Shane's mom, Karen, answered.

Karen- Oh Jordan, what happened?

Jordan- Uh… can I stay here?

Karen- Of course… come in.

Jordan walked in the house. He lowered himself onto the couch. Shane ran down stairs.

Shane- hey man… what's up? God man your dad really knocked you around this time.

Jordan- yeah.

Karen- can you help him upstairs to the guestroom. I'll get you something to eat.

Jordan- thanks.

Karen had always been nice to him. Jordan got up with the help of Shane. They walked upstairs and to the guest room. Jordan sat down on the bed.

Jordan- shit my guitar is in my car.

Shane- relax man, I'll get it.

Karen walked in as Shane walked out. She carried bandages and vegetable soup. Good thing she was a doctor not to an excellent cook. She sat down next to him on the bed.

Karen- Give me your wrist.

Jordan lifted his arm. She held it carefully and felt around.

Karen- I am pretty sure its broken but maybe really badly sprained.

Jordan ate his soup as Shane's mom wrapped his arm. Shane came back with his guitar.

Shane- dud I don't even think you will be able to play it.

Jordan- so… uh man can I talk to you later?

Shane- yeah man later.

He left the room.

Karen- okay take off your shirt.

He did with her help. She looked at his ribs. They were black and blue but she didn't know if they were cracked or not. She put cream on the lashes on his back and ice on his ribs.

Karen- all done.

Jordan- thanks.

Karen- you should sleep. Goodnight.

She left. Jordan picked up his guitar. His right wrist was in a tight cast so he could strum lightly without it hurting. He messed around with chords for a while till he found the right ones. He played a riff.

_So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skys from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell? _

And did they get you to trade  
Your heros for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?

Shane walked to the door. He heard music and waited.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._

Shane knocked on the door when he heard Jordan stop playing.

Jordan- yeah.

Shane- can I come in?

Jordan- sure

Shane went in and closed the door be hide him. He sat down on the bed next to Jordan.

Shane- what do ya want to talk about?

Jordan- umm… Angela.

Shane smiled slightly.

Jordan- I need her back. I miss her so much. I will do anything.

Shane- well then do something about your dad…

Jordan's expression changed.

Shane- sorry man it's the only way.

Jordan- I know… but I can't.

Shane- then no Angela.

Jordan- fine… Help me.

Shane- sure. First of all go to the hospital. Then move out of your house. Jordan your almost eighteen.

Jordan- I know. I will. Tomorrow.

Shane- good. I hate to see you like this man. In fact my mom thinks you should live here till you get better.

Jordan- are you sure?

Shane- totally. It will make it easier for us to work on our songs.

Jordan- yeah.

Shane- night man.

Jordan- goodnight.

Shane left. Jordan picked up his guitar and played Wish You Were Here over and over again. He finally went to sleep with his guitar on top of him. He woke up to his name being called.

Karen- Jordan, we need to go to the hospital before it gets busy.

Jordan- (sleepy) ugg… okay.

Jordan got up with Karen's help. They drove to the hospital in silence. Shane was at school so it was just the two of them. When they reached the hospital they went in and got a room.

Doctor- Hello, I am Dr. James. What happened Mr. … Catalano?

Jordan- umm…

Karen- his dad.

Dr. James- oh… I see… Well you look pretty beat up. How long has this been going on?

Jordan- like 13 years.

Dr. James- Has it ever been this bad before?

Jordan- no.

Dr. James- let me see your wrist.

Jordan lifted up his arm. Dr. James cut of the cast and examined it.

Dr. James- What else hurts?

Jordan- my ribs.

Dr. James- Take off your shirt… okay. They don't look that bad.

He felt around a little.

Dr. James- okay I will have a nurse take you to x-ray. Push that button if you need anything. I will come back with the results later.

Karen- okay.

He left the room. Soon a nurse came in and took Jordan in a wheelchair to the x-ray room. They took many x-rays of his ribs and wrist. He was wheeled back to his room where a red head sat in a chair talking to Karen. She turned to see who entered.

* * *

**Okay I know... bad ending but i wanted to post before my mom kicked me off of the computer... Review please.. I know i am behind on my updates. Sry. Well I hoped you liked it. I had a bad writers block on it.**

**jEss...**

**Love you all so much... **

**PeAce: )**


End file.
